The invention relates generally to the field of digital photography, and in particular to photobooths employing digital photography and digital image processing. More specifically, the invention relates to a photobooth that produces special artistic effects in an image using digital image processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,410, issued Sep. 5, 1989 to Andrews et al. discloses a photobooth that captures an image of a customer, processes the image using digital image processing to produce humorous effects in the image, and prints the resulting processed images. U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,581, issued Apr. 22, 1997 to Attenberg discloses a photobooth that captures an image with a digital camera, digitally tiles the image, and prints the tiled image onto a sheet of sticker material. It is also known in the art to digitally incorporate foreground and/or background templates into an image in a photobooth.
One problem faced by the above apparatus is that the digital processing and printing of the image takes a substantial amount of time, e.g. on the order of several minutes. During this delay customers can become anxious and impatient, thereby diminishing the quality of their photographic experience and as a result, limiting the repeat use of the photobooth. There is a need therefore for an improved photobooth.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above. Briefly summarized, according to one aspect of the present invention, a photobooth captures and produces a digital image of a customer with an electronic camera, processes the digital image to apply a special effect to the image and prints the processed digital image. A display for displaying the processed digital image to the customer produces a motion image display, simulating the sequential production of the processed image while the image is being processed and printed, thereby entertaining the customer during the interval while the image is being processed and printed.
According to a preferred mode of practicing the invention, the special effect is a painterly effect and the motion image display simulates the painting of the image.
These and other aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims, and by reference to the accompanying drawings.
The present invention has the advantage of entertaining the customer while the image is being processed and printed and it encourages repeat use of the photobooth.